The present invention relates to rake tooth assemblies used on agricultural implements.
In the prior art, there is a serious problem with tooth breakage due to fatigue with all steel type tooth constructions. Failure of these tooth assemblies of course requires replacement of the part and labor to effectuate replacement which can result in large expenditures. There is also provided in the prior art hay rake tooth assemblies having an elongated tine embedded in an elastomeric body. Rotation by the tine along its axis being a considerable problem.
The present invention provides an improved hay rake tooth assembly which provides improved flex life and durability over the prior art. Additionally, a hay rake tooth of the present invention minimizes or prevents rotation of the tine. This is accomplished by a novel tine and elastomeric body construction.